Unforeseen love: The Untouchable Queen and The Deadly Reaper!
by Krellash
Summary: The story will be about Ichigo getting his true zanpakuto instead of the final getsuga tenshou so he can fight Aizen and how after the winter war he gets dragged into the world of Freezing together whit Urahara Kisuke in one of his crazy experiments, how he becomes a limiter in West Genetics and end's as Satellizer L. Bridget's partner.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Freezing, they are the creation of Tite Kubo, Lim Dall-young, and Kim Kwang-Hyun respectively. This is a simple fanfiction made in the hopes that it will jolt up bored minds :D.

This chapter will be more of a description, after all I am taking it from the canon in bleach so until we reach where my story begins I hope that you will bear with the "Isshin:" and "Ichigo:" and other characters from canon being put in front of the lines, afterword when my part starts it will more readable so please bear whit me until then. Well then, let's started GERONIMO!

 **Shinigami** **\- Zangetsu**

 ** _Shinigami - Zangetsu Hollow_**

 **Shinigami** **\- inner thoughts and flashbacks**

…Didn't you hear me?! We said we would protect Karakura!

It's no use…there's no way we can do that…

You don't know that!

Yes, I do! You felt it, didn't you!? There's no way we can beat a freak with reiatsu like that!

I see. You understand his reiatsu, don't you…?

…Huh?

I'm going…aren't you coming?

-Looks away…..-

Will you sit there and cry that you couldn't protect anyone!?...Think about what it means that Aizen is heading for Karakura in Soul Society. If you don't go, it means everyone you wanted to protect and everyone else in Karakura as well, will die by his hand.

… the Senkaimon.

…I don't need you to tell me.

Beyond the Senkaimon inside the Dangai

Wait! Ichigo!

What!? Aren't we in a hurry!?

It's odd. I can't sense the janitor….

The janitor isn't that the reiatsu train thing, right?

…Yeah. It's not something a Shinigami can fight…but from the traces of reiatsu around, Aizen must have done something to it…

…Is it a bad thing it's gone?

It's not good to leave it like this…but…right now it is to our advantage. The Dangai is called the precipice world. It is cut off from Soul Society and from Earth, from both time and space. So the janitor is here to make sure no one stays too long. But without it here, I can teach you.

…Teach me? Teach me what?

The final Getsuga Tenshou. Here, I can teach it to you…

What do you mean…?

The "precipice world" is a place in which severed space is piled on top of one another, surrounded by raging streams of time.

Oh…kay…? I see…

It doesn't matter if you understand or not. The point is that the density of time within this place is extremely high when compared to the outside. To put it in numbers, I'd say 2000 time denser! When one year passes in the outside world, 2000 years pass here.

…Eh…?!

A long time ago, it was not only a passage to the material world, but also a penal colony. That's why the kouryuu current and koutotsu exist. Those caught up by the current become unable to leave this world, and lose their lives. If they're caught by koutotsu, they'll be thrown out to a greatly different point in time from when they entered the precipice world. However koutotsu isn't here anymore, which means this is the perfect change to buy some time. The precipice world is 2000 times denser time-wise compare to the outside world, meaning, 2000 hours of training in here will only equate to 1 hour out there. Soul Society has no way of sealing koutotsu, but there is a way to stop the kouryuu current. They call this "kaikyou kotei"(realm boundary fixation). Normally lower-echelon Shinigami come in by dozens and use a special method to pour in their reiatsu and fixate the current, but I can do it by myself. I'm going to suppress the kouryuu current until my reiatsu runs out. I'd estimate we have about 2000 hours until that happens; in layman's terms, just under 3 months. During that time, you're going to call it out.

Call it out…?

That's right. Call it out… from you sword, Zangetsu. The true form of the "final Getsuga Tenshou!" … They call that form "Jinzen"(blade Zen). It's something that's been worked out over thousands of years since the formation of Soul Society all for the sake of speaking with one's sword. Ichigo, all of the techniques you've mastered until now should all be ones you received by forcing them out. … Understand? In order for you to advance from this point, you need to journey through those thousands of years that you've yet to touch… now go Ichigo!

(Ok from here on I will start adding my own elements in the story!)

While entering his inner world Ichigo was surprised to find he was submerged in water, instinct kicks in as he tries to swim to the surface when he is suddenly pulled back and thrown into the surface of a building, followed by this, however, comes a calm and melancholic voice **"... Calm yourself. How unsightly, you should be able to breathe."**

Surprisingly in the place of old man Zangetsu, he finds a young man wearing a pitch black robe, with his head slightly tilted to the side questioning **"...Well?"**

"Who the hell are you? The only person that should be here is old man Zangetsu."

 **"That's quite a way to speak to the person who taught you how to breathe."** Moving his right hand the young man shows Tensa Zangetsu.

 **"It is only natural that you do not know this form, since this is your first time coming here while you are in Bankai."**

"Wha...!?"

 **"Hmm, I see that you are quite surprised by my current form, aren't you Ichigo? Well not that I blame you."**

Still slightly unconvinced Ichigo asks "So let me see if I get this right, you are Zangetsu?"

 **"Wrong Ichigo, what is the name of your Bankai? I am "Tensa Zangetsu".**

"So Tensa Zangetsu, what happened here? This place has changed since I last came?" Looking around he could no longer see the one cloud braking sky-piercing buildings, in place was his small hometown.

 **"What happened you ask? You happened Ichigo, you despaired, and you stopped believing in me. YOU STOPPED MOVING FORWARD ICHIGO!"** Pointing around them in anger, **"Look at this world! Your world was once full of hope, clusters of tall buildings piercing the sky! And now it's reduced to nothing but your tiny village! The rain that fell on this world has ceased, but now everything is underwater! It is all, Ichigo, because you despaired and stopped walking."** In the next moment he appears in front of Ichigo and plunges his hand through his chest. "Gah!"

 **"…Ichigo. I cannot believe this. Right here and now, I will draw out the source of your despair!"** Pulled out of Ichigo's chest was something or beater said someone that he wish he would not see again…his hollow in the form he had when he battle Ulquiorra.

 ** _"…Hey, it's been a long time, hasn't it?...Ichigo."_** "No….it can't be!" The astonished look on Ichigo face said it all.

 ** _"What's with that face? Don't you recognize me?"_** he says while removing his hollow mask and showing the grin underneath it.

"…Y…you…why…? You mean you didn't disappear that time…!?"

 ** _"…Have you forgotten? I told you, didn't I? If you truly wish to control my power, you'd better stay alive…until next time I appear…!"_** a sight escaping him.

"…Damn it…!" Despair griping his heart as he looks forward.

 ** _"Sorry to disappoint you king. It's a crying shame, isn't it?"_**

"What's with that look…? Why the weird mask…?" He asks hopping that what he sees before is not what his instincts are telling him.

 **"I see."** says an unperturbed Zangetsu. **"You've never seen this form yourself. This is how you looked when defeated Ulquiorra."**

"This…is how I looked?"

 **"That's right. You fear this form so much. You are so afraid of this form, afraid your own destructive impulses will crush your heart, that you are unable to properly hollowfy."**

"….So…? What do you want me to do about it…should I fight him now…!?"

 **"NO. He is not your opponent this time."**

 **"It is the two of us** **_as one"_** And so they merge together, becoming what they were at their origin, one and the same.

Now upon fusing, they take on a hybrid appearance: Zangetsu's white Bankai coat, black horn mask remnant, white-colored hair, and left Hollowfied eye, alongside Tensa Zangetsu's appearance and black Bankai sword. Stating they are two parts of a single being, the source of Ichigo's power, they begin fighting him.

 **"Well then Ichigo, do you finally understand who I am?"**

"…Who you are?" What does he mean by that?

And done first chapter down, hope you like it, it is my first creation and English isn't my native language. Now please don't be too harsh one me. And I will need help with a beta reader if someone can help me.

Now some dex. : koutotsu - is the Dangai's equivalent to a street sweeper. The koutotsu appears once every seven days to cleanse the area - killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it - to assure that no one can loiter and take advantage of the time distortion. It looks like the same material that makes up the Precipice World, only molded into the shape of a bullet train, and a golden eye at the upper-center of its body. If the koutotsutouches a Zanpakutō or other spiritual weapon, the user and weapon are trapped, since the koutotsu 's body is flowing with the kouryuu current. The Soul Society has no means of sealing the a being is caught by the koutotsu, they'll be thrown out to a greatly different point in time from when they entered the Precipice World.

Kouryuu - is the current that is constantly flowing through the Dangai, in order to prevent enemies such as Hollows from using it. The current stops souls from moving, and even one foot caught by it makes escape almost impossible. It encompasses the walls, capturing anyone who makes contact with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Ichigo…you still refuse to see what is before you even now? When I am in this form as well?"** He said while looking eyes with Ichigo, eyes that were full of sadness and fury.

"What does he mean by that? …What am I missing!?" He continues to battle Tensa Zangetsu with a look full of confusion.

 **"…Ichigo, tell me why have you come here? Was it to ask me about that so-called "final Getsuga Tenshou"?"**

"Yeah, what the hell you could hear what we talked about there…" He is hit by Zangetsu before he can finish.

 **"I cannot allow myself to teach you something as stupid as that…"**

"Oh, is that so? But I can't allow myself to leave here without having you teach it to me…since I need it to protect Karakura Town!" He attacks with the strongest blow he has, but to his surprise, Zangetsu stops it like nothing.

 **"…So what? As if I care what becomes of the things you want to protect…!"** He throws Ichigo in a nearby building.

 **"…Make no mistake, Ichigo… the things you want to protect are not the things I want to protect…!"**

While having a look of pure fury and utter indignation Ichigo yells back "You bastard! Did you not say you would lend me your power? … Was all you said all a lie!?"

 **"…Oh, but did I now always lend them to you? Did I not always help you? Ichigo, tell me do you remember your fight with Kenpachi Zaraki…? Do you remember what I said back then?"** (Flashback)When those who don't trust each other fight together…the strength in each is diminished. Those who trust only in their own strength…can't comprehend that. Ichigo, can you…trust me? Of course. All of my strength… is yours. Use it however you want. And…lend me your strength. All right.

"Yeah, I remember…but I also remember there were so many times that the hollow tried to take over as well!"

 **"Ichigo, you said you remember then let me ask you when did the 'hollow' always try to take over? Was it not always when you were about to die? … In the fight with Kuchiki** **Byakuya** **, you were both losing too much blood and losing the fight. When you were fighting's the Arrancar's it was the same. Remember when you came in your inner world who'd you find? Was it not him in your Bankai form? When you battled Ulquiorra and died was it not him who resurrected you and defeated him?"** Looking away from Ichigo who had a face of complete and utter shock on him, Zangetsu realizes he never did think about this…. So disappointing.

"…Wh…what…are you saying…no I can't be, but then he was, is…you?"

 **"Yes, it was always 'me'; it's just that your fear always clouded your eyes, now Ichigo. I will ask one more time. Do you finally understand who I am? Or better yet, who we are?"**

"…Yeah, you are… Tensa Zangetsu…you are both m…my Zanpakutō."

 **"…Ha…"** A tired sigh escapes him. **"Yes, Ichigo, I am your Zanpakutō, but Ichigo why did you not finish your first statement, when you said "you are both m", why did you turn away from what your instincts were telling you…it seems I have to tell you who you are out loud for you to understand, well then let us start with what Aizen was saying before your father so "timely" interrupted."** (Flashback) Aizen: You've been somewhat of an enigma since the moment you came into this world. After all, you're the son of a Shinigami and a- **"** **And a what? Think Ichigo, since your father is a Shinigami what was your mother?"**

"What…? No, it can't be… (Flashback to the fight with Kenpachi) I was bleeding from my wound on the chest, my heart was stabbed, and Zangetsu brought me to my inner world with his "Shadow"…. and stopped the bleeding … it was like he was using "Blut Vene", it's just like Uryu, just like a .. Quincy… no … but that's his (Zangetsu's) power not …mine…"

 **"I see that you finally start to understand Ichigo, Yes, it's just as you tough, but Ichigo you need to understand that a Zanpakutō is the reflections of a Shinigami's power and soul. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her Zanpakutō's name, they can communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction. To put it even more bluntly so you can understand I am a part of you, and by extension you yourself."** Looking ahead, he can see Ichigo's eyes. Deep, clear brown eyes, gone was the haze of fear clouding them. Instead, they were filled with conviction and determination, to continue to fight, to continue walking forward!

A smile graces his lips, now that his wielder found his conviction, the sea that was enveloping them gone like it was never there, the once majestic constructions were back even bigger than before, and to his surprise a park with true nature at its core in middle of them as well "He did remember his promise…."

 **"Good … now it's time for you to take hold of it, of your true power …"** In his left hand, a sword made of pure blue energy appears, so densely packed that it illuminates the whole world.

Smiling he passes the sword to Ichigo while telling him **"Take hold of** **it** **and never release it. Go out and call our name for it is time for the world to see you're true** **form** **! Go and remember "Abandon your fear. Turn and face him. Don't back an inch. Now, Ichigo, advance! Never stop! If you retreat, you will age. Be afraid, and you'll die!"**

Taking hold of His new power Ichigo prepares to go outside his inner world when a question comes to mind. "Hey Zangetsu, why did you not want me to learn the final Getsuga Tenshou?" Looking ahead he sees Zangetsu whose eye's so cold that they send a shiver down his spine. **"Because Ichigo, had you used that technique you would lose all your power, and by that, I mean that half of your soul would be destroyed in the process ….. After your battle with Aizen, I believe you should have a word with your father as to why he himself did not use this technique and wanted you to use it."** Dam that old fart! Oh, I am so going to enjoy making you suffer after this!

Outside Ichigo's inner world with Isshin

"Strange, Ichigo's reiatsu changed. It's more potent, heavier? What's happening in there? What the …!?" A pressure like mountains comes falling on his shoulders together with a blinding bluish-white blinding light, that disappeared after a moment.

To his utter surprise, before him stands Ichigo wearing his standard black shihakushō, but with some notable changes: he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape that hold his Shikai blades in place, with the plate on his left shoulder having three sections adorned with red scales and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist. His eyes still closed while holding his right hand at his left shoulder, while his left hand towards the right side of his waist both in grabbing motion. The whole of Dangai trembling like never before when suddenly Ichigo open's his eyes while calling "Destroy the Heavens: ZANGETSU!" Bluish-white Reiatsu fills the whole of Dangai, enveloping Isshin "Strange I can see the reiatsu but I can't feel it?!"

After the reiatsu disappears, he can see Ichigo, who to his surprise now holds a new Zanpakutō', that takes the form of two separate, purely black blades. One is the size of his previous sword, once again in the shape of a Khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting as a hand guard.

"Ichigo, what happened? You, did you learn the final Getsuga Tenshou?"

Looking at his father, Ichigo tells him "No, this is the true form of my Zanpakutō, now let's go we have a battle to win." Passing his father he approaches the exit of Dangai, where his next battle is.

Ok, chapter 2 done. The next chapter will end the prologue and will start the crossover. Well, wish me luck at writing. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Outside the Dangai, in Karakura Town, Aizen is enjoying the new evolved body that the Hogyoku has given him after Gin's failed assassination. Although the enjoinment is short-lived when a feeling of dread creeps into his heart, and even more when his keen instincts tell him to run, to get out of that place as soon as he can for his doom is approaching.

"What is this feeling? Am I scared? But how… who can invoke this fear in me, especially now after I have become one with the Hogyoku and have evolved beyond the limits of a soul reaper?"

Looking back he sees a Senkaimon appearing. His instinct screaming at him to either destroy it or run before whatever abomination is behind it comes out. Unfortunately, his overgrown pride takes over and he sneers believing himself to be invincible, a mistake he will soon come to regret.

Stepping out of the Senkaimon, Ichigo is surprised to see Aizen in his new form.

"Aizen, you have changed since I last saw you…" Looking ahead Aizen is surprised to see…Ichigo? _"Kurosaki Ichigo… Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"… Your form has changed if you really are Kurosaki Ichigo… then I am disappointed…"_

 _"I don't sense a modicum of reiatsu from you."_ Looking disappointed he continues.

 _"Even if you were suppressing it, sensing absolutely nothing is impossible. You have failed at evolution. You have failed to grasp the final chance I bestowed upon you."_

 _"But there's no need to despair, I will no longer destroy Karakura Town, you will be …"_ Before he can finish, a hand grip's his face, dragged him for mile's to a desolate land and throws him down creating a crater.

 _"Impossible, how can this be, he should not be able to overpower me so easily!?"_

"This place should do, we shall battle here Aizen. And I shall end you here one and for all."

 _"End me Kurosaki Ichigo? Do you believe I don't understand what you have done? You have discarded you reiatsu, in exchange you converted all your reiatsu to physical strength. Your arms, your legs, your grip, throwing and running; you gave up your reiatsu in order to rapidly increase your physical strength."_ While continuing to explain the event's to Ichigo's power up, Aizen fails to see the look of boredom on Ichigo's face.

 _"You abandoned the idea of fighting me with reiatsu but you should despair. Because let me tell you, even the strength that is your last thread of hope cannot begin to compare to me"_ Looking at Aizen as if he was the biggest idiot in the whole of creation Ichigo can't help but ask.

"… What?" Before he can finish Aizen dematerializes and appears behind him swinging his Zanpakutō, which Ichigo blocks with his own. The blast resulted from the collision blows a few small mountains like it was nothing.

 _"… Nice parry. But you must be surprised. Just one swing of my sword changed the landscape. That is how strong I am. In truth, Even I didn't think my powers would increase this much. I'm happy, Kurosaki Ichigo. Thanks to you, I will be able to freely test these powers that surpass both hollow and Shinigami."_

They continue to clash, swing after swing the Zanpakutō's clashed, moving with power and speed that would pulverize an ordinary captain class Shinigami like they were nothing, valley's teens of feed deep and gigantic craters formed.

 _"…Strangely enough, it seems we both have evolved. I for one have fused with my Zanpakutō, while yours has taken the form of two blades. However, after crossing swords, I now know for sure that my evolution is in an entirely different dimension than yours. If I wanted to I could shatter your sword in one blow!"_

Swinging his Zanpakutō with speed and power that previous clashes seem child's play, Aizen smirks believing that this blow will be the end of this "silly match", but as we all know, all dreams must end when the dreamer awakes, reality comes crashing when Ichigo catches his blow with only his left hand, totally unperturbed. The ground behind Ichigo is blown to smithereens, a hole the size of a lake hundred of feed big forms at his back.

 _"…Impossible."_ I could understand if he'd dodged. That blow should have been too fast for him to dodge, but still. If he had dodged, I could understand. But he stopped it!? He stopped my blow with his bare hand.

"Why are you so surprised? Is it that unbelievable that I stopped your blow? Are you scared that something is happening before your eyes that you can't understand?"

Retreating back while looking at Ichigo with a look filed whit hatred, he says. _"Don't speak to me as if you've won… your physical strength just surpassed mine for a moment is all. But there won't be another miracle when I smash you to smithereens with kido!"_ (Kido chant here: THE TURBID CREST BEGINS TO BLUR! AN INSOLENT VESSEL OF MADNESS! SEETHING, DENYING, NUMBING, BLINKING, DISTURBING SLUMBER! AN IRON PRINCESS CREEPING ALONG! (Author note: **** this chant my hand and eyes hurt from all the letters!) A DOLL OF MUD EVER DISINTE GRATING! UNITE! OPPOSE! FILLING THE EARTH! KNOW YOUR OWN IMPOTENCE! KUROHITSUGI !)

 _"This is a full Kurohitsugi incantation recited by one who has surpassed both hollow and Shinigami! The flow of gravity is enough to warp space-time! You cannot even begin to fathom it, Kurosaki Ichigo!"_ What happened next was a big blow to Aizen considering Ichigo *BAM* shatters his kido with a single swing of his arm.

"…It looks like you still don't get it. It wasn't your sword that destroyed those mountains, it was mine." Appearing before Aizen with a flash step, Ichigo slices him from the left side of his abdomen to his right shoulder.

"Well, Aizen I hope that you are ready because here I come!"

Releasing both of his Zanpakutō's Ichigo starts exchanging blow's white Aizen, in the meantime his right Zanpakutō start to change color from pitch black to white.

"Aizen, it seems you still have not noticed but I have yet to use my Bankai so you better prepare yourself because from here on out I will show you what I can truly do!" With the last blow, his Zanpakutō turned white and released an energy blast that equals that of the crimson cero he used in his fight with Ulquiorra.

When the dust cleared, Aizen is surprised to see that Ichigo has gained a hollow horn just like the mask he had on when he first truly Hollowfied, together with a left Hollowfied eye. Continuing his attacks and drawing blood from Aizen, he fires a grand ray cero in the form of an arc of such power that it makes Ulquiorra's cero oscuras seem like a child's play. Aizen barely manages to evade by disintegrating, but not before practically losing a good part of his body.

Rematerializing on a nearby cliff he falls on his knees panting and spilling blood.

"What's this Aizen, is this all the power you have managed to obtain, after all the sacrifices you have made to complete the Hogyoku? After you 'managed to surpass the boundary between hollow and Shinigami'? Pitiful."

Never before had Aizen felt such fear in the whole of his existence, but that feeling of fear is soon overcome by one of pure rage! A rage that this only seventeen year old 'human' is looking down on him. On him, he who has played Soul Society with his fingers for the past few centuries. He who has solely defeated the whole of thirteen court squads on his own, he who has surpassed all natural Shinigami limits!

His wounds start healing with high-speed regeneration, looking with eyes of pure hatred and rage at Ichigo.

 _"…I see. Are you happy you stopped my sword? Are you happy you destroyed my kido? Are you happy you wounded me…? DO NOT GET ABOVE YOURSELF HUMAN!"_

In his rage, an eye opens on his forehead, and he becomes still, until he starts yelling and a pillar of violet light envelopes him like a cocoon. From inside it he comes out no longer resembling the once handsome man. No, instead stood an abomination. With three hollow holes on his chest and abdomen, his hands and feet no longer resembling normal humanoid limbs but dark claws. As for his head, it was now a pure pitch black skull with no nose and a row of teeth showing while the skin that used to cover his face moved aside on each side of his face. On his back there where three pairs of 'wings' with a big hollow eye on each wing and a skull at the upper end and at the lower end, there where long tentacles.

Looking at Ichigo the abomination starts speaking.

 _ **"I see… You cannot bear it can you, Hogyoku, that a human should get the better of me?"**_

With one of his skull wings he makes something similar to a violet cero in the form of a fist sized sphere. It flows toward Ichigo and before hitting him, detonates itself resulting in an explosion. From the flames of the explosion, he can see Ichigo with his left arm burned with no skin up till the upper part of the arm nearing his shoulder.

 _ **"…I see. So that's all it did. But you won't be able to use that arm anymore."**_

Flying toward Ichigo, he takes him by his throat and seals him in a white circular barrier.

 _ **"Can you hear me, Kurosaki Ichigo? For a time you broke down the barriers between Shinigami and hollow and transcended them both, but now you have lost that power and not a shadow of it remains. Now you are not even worth trying to understand. Now I am the transcendent one and you will die by my hand. By killing you I will finally say farewell to those lowly Shinigami and hollows. It is over, Kurosaki Ichigo!"**_

"…Over? Is this all you've got?" Breaking the sealing with a swing of his Zangetsu he continues.

"Let's put an end to this, Aizen…I'm sick of listening to you talk… I will show you my Bankai."

 _ **"…What is that form…?"**_ (Author note: Ok so think Ichigo in final Getsuga Tenshou form but add Quincy: Letzt Stil, only that in Ichigo's case the wings he gets are black and he doesn't lose his power at the end. And yeah I know that's now how it looked in the manga in the end but come on the only clue to his Bankai power is from Yhwach, and that's "your new Tensa Zangetsu is a fearsome Bankai" and done. Well in here I am going to give him the ability to use Mugetsu in every Bankai release and use smaller versions of it until he cancels Bankai. Of course, it will only be one Mugetsu per activation, and no he won't be able to like deactivate Bankai and do it again so he can get Mugetsu again, once per day is the limit, and yeah I know is still broken but so what, it's still cool. :D )

"This Aizen is the true form of my Tensa Zangetsu. In this form, I become Getsuga itself."

 _ **"I still don't feel anything….It can't be… When I evolved to a dimension beyond Shinigami, it becomes impossible for humans or Shinigami to sense my reiatsu unless I purposely lowered the level to something they could comprehend, just as a two-dimensional being cannot comprehend a three-dimensional being… It can't be. Could it be that he is standing yet a dimension above me…? IMPOSSIBLE!"**_

 _ **"A mere human could never surpass me! It can't be …!"**_ Reaching his hand, Ichigo gasp's a concentrated blade of pure black energy and points it at Aizen and says.

"Aizen, it seems that you are forgetting something you yourself said to me before. 'After all, you're the son of a Shinigami and a…' Let me finish for you, and a Quincy mother. True Aizen you have surpassed the boundary of both Shinigami and Hollow, but I have surpassed the boundary of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy. So let us end this once and for all. Mugetsu!"

A pure mass of darkness pierces Aizen covers the world, and everything becomes a domain of darkness, no light or sound can see or heard. After what seems like an eternity the darkness dissipates, leaving a floating Ichigo. When suddenly something is heard falling on the ground, looking closely he sees Aizen cut true his back and to his surprise, the bastard still manages to regenerate even now. Although he's now human again, with some changes like his right eye is that of a hollow while his left is blank and on the left side of his mouth, there are remnants of what seems to be a hollow mask. He flash steps before him to deliver the finishing blow when Aizen suddenly rises, barely staying on his feet and pointing at Ichigo with his now crumbling Zanpakutō with madness in his eyes.

"Look, Kurosaki Ichigo. My Zanpakutō is disappearing… you know what that means don't you…? The Hogyoku has decided that I no longer need a Zanpakutō! I shall evolve further and gain even more power!"

Suddenly, from Aizen's chest a small pillar of red light emerges like a spear going through him.

"What is this…!? Kido…!? When…?"

"… Looks like it finally activated." Looking ahead Aizen can see one of the few people he respects but at the same hates more than anything.

"Urahara Kisuke! ….. So this is your doing?!"

"Yes. That kido is something I shot at you along with another kido…when you were at your most distracted before you reached your perfect form."

"…So that was it…!"

"…It's a seal. I figured it would be nearly impossible to kill you once you with the Hogyoku. So I developed a new kido that would seal you."

"…I see, too bad for you… Look! I am evolving even further! You think your kido can really seal me!?" Just when he is done speaking more pillars of light come out of his upper body, completely destroying his Zanpakutō, and a good part of the power he had left from his last evolution, rendering him weaker than even a normal level captain.

"Wha… what's happening…? The power, the power I held in my hand… is disappearing…!"

"…That is the will of the Hogyoku. The reason the seal is activating is that your power is weakening. The Hogyoku has refused you as its master."

"…Impossible… It can't be …it can't!" Spears of red light impale Aizen and start sealing him.

Denying to accept his words, he shakes his head and looks to Kisuke."Urahara Kisuke! I despise you! Why do y…"

"BULLSHIT!" Shaken, both Kisuke and Aizen look at a furious Ichigo.

"Oi, hat and clogs, if you think I'm just going to let this bastard get away with what he did, you are dead wrong!"

He flash steps before him and puts the palm of his right hand on his head.

"Aizen, as Urahara said before, normally you were nearly impossible to kill for most people, but you see I am not most people, plus the fact that currently you are at your weakest, well… all I can say is "Dākunesu Desutoroiyā"(Darkness Destroyer)." Dark flames enveloped Aizen and turn him to dust leaving an ownerless Hogyoku.

Ichigo reaches and takes it in his hand when he suddenly feels it actually seemed to not be resigned under his control, it started to crazy struggling, gathered terrifying strength, tried to break free. If the Hogyoku was in someone else's hands, this might have been bad, but in Ichigo's case all he did was to apply his spiritual pressure on it and erase the will Aizen left behind.

Witness to all of this, stands Urahara Kisuke. This time for the first time in his life, his brain actually froze, he literally did not know what to make of all this. No words could come out of his mouth until Ichigo turns around, looks at him and questions.

"Hey, Kisuke, do you have a way to destroy the Hogyoku?"

After a few moments of silence Urahara finally manages to respond.

"No Ichigo, unfortunately, I don't have a way to destroy it, at best I can only seal it…"

Looking down at the Hogyoku then at Kisuke, Ichigo makes a difficult decision.

"Kisuke…" walking towards him till they are in front of each other.

"Sealing this thing, it will not be enough, until you find a way to destroy it the Hogyoku will remain whit me, and I don't want anyone else besides you and me knowing of this. Especially Soul Society, considering the destruction it has suffered because of it."

Zangetsu, can you hear me?

 **"Yes Ichigo, what is it?"**

Is it possible to bring the Hogyoku in my inner world like you did when you brought me in my fight with Kenpachi?

 **"Yes."**

Alright, then I want you to take it and seal it away until we know what to do with it. Also Zangetsu, I want you to seal my power, as I currently am, I don't think I will be able to go to the human world. So I want you to seal it all except for five percent, and unless I say otherwise or am in danger or at least learn how to control myself it will stay that way, alright?"

 **"Alright, Ichigo, I will do as you say, until later then."** A shadow appears in Ichigo's hand and takes the Hogyoku.

Ichigo releases his Bankai, returning to his Shikai form.

"Ichigo…" Looking back he sees Kisuke looking at him.

"What happened to the Hogyoku?"

"Well, I used my Quincy shadow to send it to my inner world. There, Zangetsu will seal the Hogyoku until you find a way to destroy it."

"…Ha, this is going to be the end of me…now I need to find an excuse for Soul Society when they ask me what happened…. I need a vacation."

"Well it's your fault for creating it in the first place, so suck it up and deal with it."

After the Winter War is over.

It has been six months since the war ended, everything seems to have gone back to normal in Karakura Town…..Well, almost everything. Why am I using almost you may ask? Well let's see: 1 – Ichigo had a nice long talk with his "father" about his heritage, like for example his mother being a Quincy and what this meant. Isshin himself seemed to be a Shinigami and a captain level at that. How he made it seem to Ichigo like he was going insane, seeing spirits and not telling him that it was normal considering his parents. Or the fact that ONE of the big reasons why he wanted Ichigo to use the final Getsuga Tenshou was that beside the point of defeating Aizen at the price of losing his power, it was also just so he can escape from having to explain to him about his mother and himself (Isshin), because how did he put it again? Ah, yes, 'it's a pain in the ass'. Hmm well, I bet you can guess what happened afterwards. Isshin ended up having the face of a clown from all the beating, the majority of his bones broken, and let's not forget the baseball bat showed up his ass just so it can truly be a PAIN IN THE ASS!

Ahem, excuse me where was I again? Ah yes, well then let's start with our true story ladies and gentlemen. It has been six months since the war ended. Spring has come and Kurosaki Ichigo has readjusted back to his normal teenager life (most part besides the occasional hollow appearing and him needing to purify them). Now walking through a nearby park, Sakura trees on each side of the road and just enjoying nature, until a phone call interrupts his thoughts.

Looking at the phone number, it says Kisuke.

"Hey Kisuke, how can I help you?"

"…Well, you see… about that Kurosaki-kun, it's better for you to come by my shop so we can talk face to face ok, well thanks for agreeing I'll be waiting so don't take long by." ….Dam, what does hat and clogs have planned now? Wait….he called me "Kurosaki-kun"…****he definitely will get me in trouble with something stupid of his. Well, I could just not go… but what if it's actually something series?

Walking to Urahara's shop, he stops and looks back at the park. It's a nice sunny day, what could go wrong? Well, my question is when has anything not gone wrong? Reaching his destination, he opens the door and calls out.

"Hey, Kisuke I've arrived." No one. Suddenly his phone vibrates, Kisuke.

"Hey Kisuke, I'm here where are you?"

"Come down to the training ground Ichigo, the entrance is at the same place."

Going down and arriving at the training grounds he sees Kisuke mumbling some numbers and fiddling with some kind of invention of his.

"Oh Ichigo, welcome. You see I called you because I have two pieces of news to give you. One, I AM very close to finding a way to destroy the Hogyoku."

"And the second?"

"I am too tired to finish all the math that it implies."

Oh,I already don't like the direction this conversation is going.

"Yeah…. About that, and where do I come in all this?"

Opening his fan, he gives Ichigo a sly smile.

"Well Ichigo, we'll need to go to a very special place for me to finish my calculations. But the problem is that location is hard to access, and you can't enter it in spirit form, you will need a more corporeal form. And this Ichigo is where you come in."

Looking around he picks a box whit a red round pill in it. "You see Ichigo if you take this pile it will allow you to use your power while you are inside of your body, without you needing to go into spirit form. I need you to take this pill Ichigo."

"Hell no! How can I be sure that's not some kind of mumbo jumbo of yours? I'm not taking that even if you kill me."

Looking at Kisuke he is confused by the seriousness on the man face.

"Ichigo, I am not joking, we really need to go that place and really fast, and the only way for this is for you to take this pill and use your Garganta to get us there. And before you say anything I know Garganta can only be used to travel from the human world to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. But with the help of this device I have created, we will be able to use the ability to reach our destination. And yes the destination is here in the human world, now take it we do not have much time."

Looking at Kisuke and seeing him like this, plus the fact that they may be able to take care of the Hogyoku, Ichigo decides against his better judgment and goes with Kisuke's plan.

"Alright, should I know soothing about what will happen in the process after I take the pill?"

"Well Kurosaki-kun, you will experience a bit of pain, after all, your body will need to get accustomed to power it is not used, but by the end of it all you won't need to worry, you will even be able to use your full power to fight while in your body."

Thinking a bit, he finally decides and takes the pill. What followed afterward was the most excruciating painful ten minutes of his life.

"…HA… ha … damn you ... Hat and clogs, you tricked me!"

"Now now Kurosaki-kun don't be a kid. Try summoning you Zanpakutō."

Looking at him he does as he is told. To his surprise, Zangetsu materializes with no problems. He even tries a few flash steps, that he does whit no problem.

Zangetsu is everything ok when I am using you in this form?

"…From what I can fell and tell, everything is alright."

"Good, everything feels ok."

"Why of course, have you ever needed to doubt me?"

"You would be so much more convincing if you were not standing all the way over there barricaded by barrier….ha, whatever so what now?"

"Well. You will need to put this bracelet on, it will take us where we need to go, all you need to do I put a bit of your reiatsu in it and concentrate as if you were opening a Garganta, nothing can go wrong Kurosaki-kun."

As Urahara was instructing Ichigo in what to do while buttoning at the device command center so impute some final data, something goes wrong. The next thing they saw was a white vortex engulfing them. By the time the vortex nothing remains behind besides a broken machine.


	4. Chapter 4

In Japan. We find Gengo Aoi drinking a glass of wine, thinking about the news his grandson has given him this morning over the phone.

Flashback

"Morning grandfather, how have you been?"

"Good morning Kazuya. A bit tired, I did not have much time to myself because of the new project I've been working on. We'll leave that aside for now, how may I help you? You don't really call me unless something happens."

"About that, I want to transfer to West Genetics, and I need my guardian's approval for this."

West Genetics huh... so the time has come for him to go there as well. Is this fate?

"Alright Kazuya, I will deal with it. You will start in two weeks from now. Leaving that aside how have you been Kazuya. Are you alright, are you eating properly?"

"Yeah, I've been ok ... we'll talk later. See you grandfather."

This kid, he still hates me huh...

Flashback end

"Hah... I'm too old for this... Hmm? What's this?"

Looking ahead he can see space starting to distort.

A Nova?! Here?!

The distortion was getting bigger and bigger until a white vortex appeared. From inside two people appeared. A man that appeared to be around thirty years old, tall lean-built with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His overcoat was similar to a haori. He also carried a fan while also wearing traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped dark green and white bucket hat. While the second one seems to be around seventeen, eighteen, with spiky orange hair, fairly tall, lean-build with peach skin and brown eyes, wearing blue jeans and sports shoes, together with a black t-shirt and a silver necklace.

The two intruders look around, with utter surprise on their face. That is until the teen turns to the older man with a scowl on his face.

"Damn you Kisuke! I knew something would happen the moment you called me over to help! Now look at what you got us into!"

"Now now Kurosaki-kun, while I don't know the exact location we are in. From what I can see, we are still in Japan, so no need to panic."

Starting to recover from his shock Gengo, looking at the two arguing he decides to call out to them.

"Ahem! Excuse me you two, but who are you and how did you get here? No, better yet, what was that vortex?"

Looking at the white-haired man, Kisuke starts introducing himself and Ichigo.

"Well my dear sir, I am Urahara Kisuke, while this young man beside me is Kurosaki Ichigo. Now if you don't mind me asking, where are we?"

"This is a vacation house near the Pacific Ocean. The location is close to West Genetics. Now, I've answered your question so it's my turn. What do you mean 'we are still in Japan', where do you come from?"

Hearing the words 'West Genetics', Kisuke gets a very bad feeling and decides to do some information exchange.

"We are from Karakura Town. If you don't mind me asking sir, what is your name?"

A bit shocked, Gengo realizes that he forgot to introduce himself to his two "guests".

"My name is Aoi Gengo. I am the Chief scientist of Chevalier."

West Genetics, Chevalier ….. **** you Kisuke! I knew something would happen!

Looking at the two intruders, Gengo can't help but think. They seem human, although the older one, Kisuke was his name? Why does he give me a familiar feeling? And the way he is dressed, hmm … I like his style. (Author here: Yeah I wonder where the familiarity is from? Could it be from the fact they have the same style of dressing? Or from the fact that they both are mad scientists? Or the fact that both like manipulating others (for their own good or not)? Or that they both love keeping secrets so big that they might destroy the world? Yeah I wonder what could it be?)

From Kisuke's perspective. Wow, what is this feeling? It's like I found someone that can truly understand me, understand what I say and think… it's like I found my soulmate! (Author again: Yeah yeah I know, too many author's notes in this chapter but I just can't help myself!... Ahem. So all I can say is that I pray that Ichigo really doesn't break the 4th wall for what I am planning for him (Urahara Kisuke + Aoi Gengo = a mental break down Ichigo in the nearby future. Well Amen! I shall pray for thy soul! )

"I believe we should go inside and have a proper conversation about EVERYTHING that happened here tonight."

A few hours later we can see a depressed Ichigo together with two excited madmen. Looking up he can't help but ask.

"So let me get this straight, we are on Earth – Japan, the year 2065, near West Genetics, one of two Genetics military academies operated by Chevalier in Japan. Whose purpose is to train Pandora and Limiter soldiers to fight against the Nova. Nova are a race of aliens from another dimension that have been invading Earth, the Nova's first recorded sighting on Earth was 2012… Great, so there's like eight more years in our timeline before we are invaded by damn aliens!"

"Actually Kurosaki-kun there might be a "small" problem in that theory of yours… you see, I believe that this might not be our world… now before you start, let me finish explaining why I believe this to be true: 1- the machine I made has to do with space travel, not time travel, while space and time are connected, it is virtually impossible to travel thru time with what we had at hand. 2- From what I understand from Gengo-dono here, the place we are from, Karakura Town, doesn't exist and it never did. 3- I will need your help here Ichigo, I would like you to try and open a Senkaimon."

"Open a Senkaimon … ha whatever, give me a moment."

Materializing Zangetsu, Ichigo tries to open a Senkaimon, unfortunately, nothing happens.

"As I thought… "

"What do you mean by what you thought damn it!?" He says agitated while unconsciously releasing his spiritual pressure (reiatsu). The whole house starts to tremble while Gengo has trouble breathing. Seeing this Kisuke gets between them to take the brunt of the pressure while looking at Ichigo and trying to calm him down.

"Now calm down Kurosaki-kun, we are not alone in here."

Looking behind Kisuke, he sees a sweating Gengo, who looks at him with utter astonishment.

"…That… what was that? It felt like a mountain came crashing on my shoulders… it almost felt like freezing…and that pear of swords it looked volt weapons…"

Oh my, it seems we landed in a very interesting place.

"That my friend is what's called a Zanpakutō, and that suffocating feeling you got is from the spiritual pressure Ichigo released. Well since you were kind enough to tell us where we are I believe it is our turn to explain what we are and our situation."

And so Kisuke start's to tell him about them being Shinigami, how it seems they are from a different world and how they ended up in this one.

"Unbelievable… so my theory about other worlds existing beyond ours is true. And from what you are telling me your world, it is also called Earth, but there are also other intelligent beings other than humans plus how you described the Quincy, it seems like they are similar to the Pandora's but with a bow as a primary weapon. Also, the concept of the soul can be thought of like that as well, truly remarkable."

"It's not only that but our problem with the hollows is quite similar to what this world has with the Nova. But in our case, we Shinigami are their natural enemy so we balance the world with only a handful of humans knowing about their existence. So Gengo-dono…."

"There's no need for dono, just call me Gengo, I don't like all those formalities."

"Alright then, you should also address me Kisuke. Now then, back to the conversation. Gengo I was wondering if you could provide us with temporary shelter until we resolve our problem and in exchange, I can provide you with my own data about hollow and the likes of our world."

With an excited at the notion of another world's information and data about being similar to Pandoras and Novas, Gengo agrees. Of course, the feeling of familiarity he has toward his fellow researcher does help as well.

"Of course, don't worry I will deal with all legal procedures and give you new… ?"

He hears his cell phone and goes to pick it up. The one calling is Su-Na Lee.

"Hello, it's me, Su-Na Le, I called to inform you that I will be there in about half an hour and to ask what you would like for dinner."

"The usual will do, also do buy ingredients for two extra people. Tonight will be four of us for dinner."

Turning back towards Ichigo and Kisuke, who was looking at him with a questioning look.

"That was Su-Na Li. Current strongest active Pandora. She also acts as my bodyguard, assistant, and personal maid. I must say she I quite good at cooking."

"You have the strongest active Pandora working as your personal maid?"

"Yes Kurosaki-kun, I quite like her style and cooking, plus the fact that I trust her with my secrets. So you don't have to worry, what we say in front of her won't get out."

A few hours later, Kisuke and Gengo are having a hot conversation about the Pandora project and what it implies, plus the genetics that stands behind the concept.

The next day, in the morning Kisuke and Ichigo stand face and discuss what they will do from now on.

"Well Kurosaki-kun, after arranging with Gengo we made the following identities for us. The names are the same, the date of birth change but our family members are the same. Also, on paper I will appear as your uncle and legal guardian. I hope you don't mind the decision I made."

"Nah, it's alright. Also Kisuke, from what I understand we don't really know how long well be staying in this world or if we will ever be able to return so I decided that I will join West Genetics, I need you to help me with this."

"If I may ask Ichigo, what made you decide to join West Genetics?"

Looking conflicted, and debating for a few moments on how to answer, Ichigo decides to tell him everything,

"First of all I would like to continue my education; I am a second year so I should be able to enter the second year here as well. Two, this way I will be able to learn and adjust to this world in the fastest way, plus being around those my age might help me with that. Third, I want to help them if possible, I … want to try to become a limiter. And last but not least… this may sound strange, but since last night I started feeling strange like someone is crying and calling out to me. I never felt like this before. I feel that I don't head this call I will regret it for the rest of my life."

Looking at Ichigo with a face that practically screams the word IMPOSSIBLE, Kisuke tells him something unbelievable.

"Ichigo, if what you just said is true, then you are experiencing something that we Shinigami's call soul resonance."

With a confused expression on his face. "Soul resonance?"

"Do you remember when all of Soul Society memory of Rukia has been stolen with only you remembering about her? Well, that Ichigo was something similar to soul resonance. Because Kuchiki Rukia originally transferred her Shinigami powers to you, she created a link between your souls that stayed even after you lost your power to Byakuya. The link allowed you to know the existence of each other and if you concentrate on it, you could feel how the other is. But this is still an artificial link. The soul resonance happens when two souls whose compatibility with each other reaches 100% when the very source of the soul is the same. When those two souls are in the same world they start sending out a call towards each other. The owners will continually feel like they are missing something, that there is something out there that they must find no matter what, and they will only be at peace when they are together. You also won't ever find someone you can trust more in the whole of creation besides them, so Ichigo all I can say is that you must follow this feeling. I will go and talk to Gengo and get you enrolled in West Genetics."

Turning around, Kisuke can't help but smile from the happiness he feels for his student. It seems it was truly a god giving miracle that we ended in this world after all.

Currently in West Genetics, in Satellizer El. Bridget's dormitory.

"What is this feeling? My heart has never felt like this before. I feel so happy like I found something that I lost a long time ago, something very important, so far yet so close. I feel like I am full of energy, and … more complete than before? Just what happened last night?"

Together with Kisuke and Gengo.

"He wants to join West Genetics? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I am. This will do him good. Plus with this he can help in case a Nova appears. So it's a win-win situation."

"If you say so, then we need to have his compatibility checked. Come, I have a personal lab in the basement."

Ten minutes later in the lab.

"So what do I need to do?" Asks Ichigo while looking around the high tech lab that seems to be taken from an SF movie.

"Right, come here." Pointing at a device, Ichigo followed the scientist until he arrived at some sort of table that went into a chamber. Laying on the table, Ichigo waited. He felt the device begin to vibrate as it started moving, slowly inserting the piece Ichigo rested inside the contraption. It only took a couple of seconds and the process was over. Ichigo was surprised at how fast things went.

"So what did this thing do?" He couldn't help but ask as he got off the table and on his feet again.

"This device measures your potential as a Limiter, it shows your compatibility rate with Stigmata and we can see how strong of a Limiter you'll be." Gengo then pressed a few buttons and the results appeared on a monitor. Upon seeing them, he couldn't help but stare. His grandson had a body that was 30% made out of Stigma tissue, but he couldn't even hold a candle to this young man standing before him. If he were to make a comparison, he would say that Kurosaki Ichigo's body was made 100% out of stigmata, his compatibility was that extraordinary.

"So how was it?"

Looking at the young man before him then at the result of his test, Gengo can't help but let out a dry sight.

"Well Ichigo, you won't have a problem getting inside West Genetics with this result. You have the best compatibility I have ever seen." Sighing he turns around and continues.

"I believe that we should go and buy your necessary clothes and what else you may need. Also, I need to inform you that since you will join the Genetics you will get money monthly, after all, Genetics is a military institution made to combat novas."

A few hours later, after they have done buying the necessities needed Gengo also makes a few phone calls, to make sure Ichigo gets in West Genetic.

"Well Ichigo, you should sleep early tonight, tomorrow someone will come and pick you up."

Next morning Ichigo is dressed in West Genetics school attire. A helicopter flies toward them and lands a few dozen feet beside the house. From inside comes an average teenage girl with blonde hair that reaches down to her shoulders, two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle, with her eyes narrowed to slits.

She walks toward Ichigo and introduces herself.

"Good morning. My name is Chiffon Fairchild, Student Council President of West Genetics Academy. I believe you should be Kurosaki Ichigo. I have come to pick you up."

"Yeah that's me alright, but if you don't mind me asking, was the helicopter really necessary? I mean West Genetics is pretty close by, half an hour by car I believe."

Looking at the young man before her, Chiffon titles her head at the boy's statement.

"That's indeed true, but classes start in about an hour from now and we need to go to the Headmistress office, and then show you to your room and afterword we need to get you to your classroom, so there's not a lot of time. So if you don't mind, I believe we should be going, you don't want to be late for your first day now do you."

A bit surprised at the tight schedule Ichigo boarded the helicopter.

Twenty minutes later at the Headmistress office. Knocking at the door, and calling.

"Headmistress, I have brought Kurosaki Ichigo."

From inside a voice of a mature woman's voice is heard.

"Please enter."

Chiffon enters closely followed by Ichigo, who introduces himself.

"Good morning ma'am, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo; it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Looking a bit surprised by the young man's manner, she smiles and introduces herself.

"Good morning Ichigo, I am Sister Margaret Lindman, the Headmistress of West Genetics. Now I would like to ask you a few questions, afterword I shall give you your class schedule and the key to your room and let Chiffon guide you. Is that alright with you?"

She wait's a bit before getting a nod from the young man.

"Very well. It's nothing too private; I just wish to know how you feel about joining West Genetics. What made you decide to join West Genetics? What made you decide to join West Genetics as a Limiter?" She keeps her sights on the young man, waiting for his response.

Ichigo takes a moment to focus and carefully word his response so as to not to give anything away.

"There are two reasons. The first is to lend a helping hand towards fighting the Nova. As for my second reason I am searching for someone."

Giving him a surprised look, Sister Margaret asks the second and final question.

"What do you think of the war between humanity and Nova? Do you believe in our victory over the invaders?"

"That depends, ma'am. If those at the top stop fighting for their own greed and start working together toward our survival, yes we shall have a chance. If they don't then humanity is doomed."

Now, this was not an answer she was expecting from a seventeen-year-old teen. Now that she looks carefully, she can see that his eyes aren't those of a young man but those of a warrior that has seen true war and death. She can't help but sight at how right his words are, even as harsh as they may sound.

"Indeed, it is just as you have said. Now Ichigo, here is your class schedule and key to the second year boy's dorm."

Saying goodbye and leaving the headmistress's office Ichigo and Chiffon make their way towards the dormitory. They get there at 7:40, still 20 minutes from when classes start. Opening the door, Ichigo is surprised by how spacious the rooms are. He stares for a moment before taking a look at his class schedule he sees that classes start at eight, in about twenty.

"Hm, Chiffon-senpai, my next class is at eight in class 201. So now if you don't mind would you please show me the way?"

"Just Chiffon will do. And yes let's go, that classroom is a bit far so we should hurry."

Turning around she walks towards the door. Ichigo follows her and closes the door before leaving.

Walking through the school hallways, he now truly realizes how big this school really is. Luckily on their way, they meet the teacher in charge, who takes responsibility for leading him to the classroom and introducing him.

Now what he never did expect was for his heart to start beating like crazy, for it to be so excited. For his very soul to cry out in joy toward him, as they made their way towards the classroom.

Now in classroom 201, Satellizer was feeling pure excitement and joy coursing through her body. Something inside of her was whispering that he has come, a feeling of comfort and security enveloping her. When she hears two pairs of steps coming towards the classroom, time seems to flow slower as the door of the classroom opened. First, her teacher entered, followed by fairly tall, lean-built young man. The moment he turns around and their eyes meet, time stopped. The moment they looked into each other eyes they could only see happiness, excitement and pure content.

Both pairs of eyes glowing a blue soft light as they look at one another, but as all good things must come to an end they hear the teacher.

"Well then class; let me present your new classmate."

"Nice to meet you, everyone, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope we can get along in the future. Also, I want to make one thing clear so that we won't have a misunderstanding among us: my hair is naturally like this. My mother had orange hair and my father has spiky hair as well, so it is completely hereditary."

"Thank you for telling us. Now, class, Ichigo-kun is transferring to this academy all way from the U.S.A., so please treat him kindly, everyone. Now, your seat will be…"

"Sensei, there seems to be an empty seat in the back near the window, I wouldn't mind sitting there." He said while pointing towards the empty seat beside Satellizer.

The teacher is shocked, not knowing what to do until she hears something that shakes the whole classroom.

"Sensei, I don't mind if he takes the seat, just like he said it is empty…" She says with a bit of a shy voice.

In a state of shock, she answered mechanically.

"Well then, Ichigo-kun, you may seat there…"

Walking towards his seat, he takes another look at Satellizer then sits down.

Deep down he can't help but think – she's the one that was calling towards me.

As for Satellizer, she too has similar thoughts – It's him, the one my heart whispered about.

In the middle of the lesson

While in the middle of the lesson, the two can't help but take peeks at one another, when their gazes meet they stay like that for a moment before averting their eyes.

When the first period is over, and the teacher leaves, and the student start talking among themselves, he takes the chance to speak with her.

"Hi, well… since we are sitting beside one another, I think I should reintroduce myself. Nice to meet you, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo." He finishes waiting for her to speak.

Looking at the young man before here Satellizer's mind stops working for a moment before she does something she hasn't done in a long time, she smiles and introduces herself.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun, my name is Satellizer El. Bridget and I hope we get along from now on."

The whole classroom is in shock. How can they not be? After all Satellizer El. Bridget, the Untouchable Queen has a smile on her face for the first time!

Giving a smile of his own, he continues.

"Just call me Ichigo. I have a father that's named Kurosaki as well, so when you say Kurosaki-kun I don't know if you are referring to him or me."

"Hm, then you may call me just Satella as well, after all Satellizer is quite long."

Doing small jokes, and holding small conversations with one another for the first time, they don't realize the content smile that creeps on their faces. Even after the lessons start, you could still hear suppressed giggles from them.

A few hours after their lessons are done.

"Hey, Satella, if you have some free time would you please show me around? The only places I know are the dormitory and this classroom."

"Alright, since classes are over I have some free time so I'll show you around."

Doing something that she has truly not done in a very, very long time, Satellizer takes Ichigo's hand in her own and pulled him outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. Still no Beta :d ... Well, I guess I still need to be on the lookout. So anyway, enjoy the chapter, and be warned: This chapter contains a lemon.

* * *

While showing Ichigo around the school, Satellizer doesn't even realize that she is still holding Ichigo's hand.

 _"_ _Well, I must say, this place is gigantic."_

Looking at the girl before you, he can't help but smile.

Bringing Ichigo to the rooftop, Sattelizer turns towards him and spoke.

"This is my favourite spot. You can see the whole school."

Pulling his hand, she goes towards the fence.

Looking onwards, thousands of thoughts go through her head.

"You know, I really don't know what to think right now…"

Pulling their hands to their eye level.

"I don't usually like making body contact with others. And I also don't like it when others enter my personal space. But with you, I don't mind being close to you, I also don't mind holding hands. No, not only do I not mind it, I enjoy it. I enjoy being here with you, I enjoy being close to you." He says while looking into her eyes while touching her right cheek.

"When I see you, I feel like I've known you all my life. Strange, isn't it?"

With a blush on her face, she can't help but smile.

"Ichigo…I have aphephobia. I can't stand it when other touch me, especially boys." A look of disgust appears on her face as she trembles.

Seeing her in this state, Ichigo pules Satellizer into a hug. Her head resting on his chest.

Nestling her head against him, and breathing his sent in, she smiles while hugging him back.

"You know, for the past two days, I felt like I finally found something. Something so close yet so far, as if it was right in front of me but yet, out of my hand's reach."

With his left hand holding her waist and pulling her closer in his embrace, his right-hand goes through her hair. "You're not the only one, Satella. Actually, the reason I came to West Genetics was that I felt like someone was calling out to me, and I can tell you that the past two days were hell for me as well." Holding her chin up so he can look into her eyes. "On my way to the classroom, when I was in the hallways, I felt like my heart would explode from excitement, for some reason, like I was close to something." Lowering his head till their foreheads were one against the other, and looking into her blue eyes.

"When I entered the classroom and my eyes met yours, it was like was struck by lightning. I was at ease like a big burden was lifted from my shoulders and my instincts were telling me, _I found her_."

Looking back into his brown eyes, while enjoying this never felt before feeling. " _This brown eyes, they're filled with kindness. His very presence confers me a sense of protection… and his lips…"_

 **Ok now** , **this will be a lemon- as for the reason why it's necessary, well, you will see it in the next chapter.**

Bringing her hands to his head, she pulls him into a passionate kiss that last's for a few moments before they break apart.

"… They have a minty taste." She said out loud.

Surprise flashes thought his face for a moment, but it then turns into a sly smile.

Giving her another quick kiss, he asks.

"So, you like the taste I take it?"

Knowing where this is going, she says with a sly smile of her own.

"Very much…I wouldn't mind having a few more samples if that's alright with you?"

"Oh, you can have as many samples as you want, milady, but I don't think this would be a good spot to enjoy them."

Releasing a giggle "Oh my, don't worry about that, I know just the location…"

Satellizer's room a few minutes later.

Just a moment after they lock the door, Ichigo and Satellizer start another round of passionate kisses while they feel each other's body. Grabbing her ass, while she gets working towards getting him naked, they start reaching out for each other tongue. Not even a moment later a battle of supremacy comments among them, while elating deep moans from both of them. Braking apart while gasping for air, they look at each other now almost naked form. Ichigo only having his boxer's, through witch Satellizer can see the shape and essence of a true man. A smile creeps on her lips as she speaks.

"Well, can you blame me? I have the most beautiful woman in the whole world right in front of me, while she only wears her lingerie." Come's his response with a slap followed with a groping of her ass cheeks.

Feeling the desire building inside of her, Satellizer pushes Ichigo on the bed. She then crawls towards him and pushes him down on his back.

"Well, do you like what you see?" a seductive giggle escapes her mouth. She placed her hand on his chest and then begins to feel his well-toned body, while she straddles him right on his hard member and begins swaying her hips. "I'll take that as a yes."

Her bra covered breasts pressing against him as she leaned in and kissed him. His mouth opened and she slipped her tongue inside, seeking his. It didn't take him long to return the favour and slide his tongue in hers. He ran his hands along her back while the kissed, stopping when they reached the clasp of her bra. She broke off the kiss and looked down at him, silently nodding and giving him permission. The clasp was undone and the blonde pulled her arms out of the straps, letting the garment fall from her body, exposing her large breasts to him. She heard him gasp at the sight.

"Beautiful…" That was the only word that could describe how she was.

Placing his hand on her chest, he begins to caress them gently, using his thumbs to massage her sensitive nipples and draw slight groans from her. It didn't take long before he sat up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for another kiss while rolling over so that she was underneath him.

He kissed her again and slowly worked his way down her neck to her chest, taking a nipple in mouth and playfully biting on it.

Satellizer could feel her underwear damp with each passing second, her mind blanking out as she felt him moving toward her stomach to the edge of her panties. He then pulls them off as she now stands before him completely naked.

When she suddenly felt his hot tongue on her pussy she had to grip her teeth to stifle a moan. Looking down at him with a look of lust she can't help but think how amassing it feels. Suddenly she gasped as Ichigo probes her folds with his tongue, tasting her depts. She was hot and he knew it wouldn't take long for her to reach a climax.

Ichigo mercilessly continues his assault, liking the delicate nub above her folds. His left hand moving around her body and begins to fondle her breasts. After several minutes of the assault, he could feel her clamping down raising his speed and bringing her to her climax while she screams in joy while calling "Ichigo, I can't take anymore." Running her hand through his hair as she gave in to her orgasm. Her tights tightened around his head from pleasure, nearly suffocating him. Ichigo could hear her moaning his name as she came down from her peak.

Pulling his head from between her tights, he takes a look at her panting and lustful face and goes in for a kiss.

"Now, my dear, this is where the fun really begins."

Taking his boxers down and exposing his eighth inches member. She lets a lust filed gasp at the sight. She was ready to go again, and this time she wanted him inside of her. She climbed up his body again, kissing him and then smiling at him.

"This time it's my turn. This is my first time so bear with me for a bit."

Ichigo watched as his first lover grabbed his shaft and slowly lowered herself onto him. He then hears her gasp in pain and lovers herself in one motion. She was so wet and hot. And her tightness was otherworldly. He almost came when he felt her as against his thighs, his manhood fully inside. Looking at the place they were connected he sees blood and asks her worried.

"Are you alright?"

Looking at him and giving him a nod, she lovers herself and begins kissing him. After a few moments, he reaches up and grabbed her breast while she starts to wiggle her hips in a circular pattern, grinding his member against her inner walls, and showing him how heaven feels.

After a few minutes of intense make out, they both come close to climax, so Ichigo says.

"I'm coming." Lowering herself and whispering in his ear "So am I. Do it inside. Todays a safe day." Then she starts bounces faster.

A few more seconds and she felt that familiar twinge she got the first time she came, only that this time it was stronger. "I'm cumming." Was all she could say before she exploded, her inner walls squeezing and contacting her partner. The sight of her face lost in ecstasy as she orgasmed coupled with the sensation of his groin pulled her partner along for the ride.

"Me to." He moaned. She could feel him throbbing, as well as the heat of his release way up inside her. It took almost a minute for the intensely pleasurable feelings to die down for both of them, leaving them extremely satisfied. Together they gulped down air greedily as she leaned and rested against his chest. After catching their breath they gaze at each other for several moments before sharing a tender kiss.

Both exhausted and ready to fall asleep.

Satellizer pulled herself off of him and rolled to the side, snuggling up against his body tenderly.

"Thank goodness tomorrow is a weekend or else we wouldn't be able to get up."

They both fall asleep while holding one another.

 **End of lemon.**

Next morning, while waking up, Ichigo feels a pressure on his chest. Looking down he sees Satellizer. Remembering last night, a sweet smile appears on his face.

Taking a better look he can see a satisfied smile on her face.

A moment later he can feel her waking up.

Opening her eyes, Satellizer feels the warmth underneath her, she looks down and sees that she is in Ichigo's arms. Remembering the night before, a satisfied smile appears on her, until she can feel hands embracing her.

Looking up she sees Ichigo looking at her with a smile of his own.

"Morning Satella. Sleep well?" Lowering his head he gave her lips a kiss.

Breaking their kiss. "The best sleep I had in years."

Lovingly taking her in his arms he makes way to the bathroom where they have another make out while taking a shower.

Half an hour later, both Ichigo and Satellizer sit on the bed fully clothed.

"Satella, I know the order is all messed up, but I want to say, that I love you with all of my heart. You were not a one night stand or something I did while catch in the moment. So I want you to understand, Satellizer El. Bridget, I fell in love with you from the moment I laid my eyes on you."

Looking at him tenderly.

"I know. The look in your eyes tells me everything I need to know. Also, I want you to know that I also fell for you the moment I saw you. It seems it was love at first sight for both of us."

Thinking for a moment, Satellizer says with a decided look on her face.

"Ichigo, I want you to become my Limiter."

Pausing for a moment she then continues.

"I want to be together with you both as a woman, as well as a Pandora."

Looking at her serious face, Ichigo can't help but chuckle.

"It would be my pleasure to become you Limiter. After all from now on I need to watch out for you, otherwise, with how beautiful you are, there are bound to be other guys that will stubbornly come to you like a moth drawn to flames. And I can't have that, now can I, my beautiful goddess." He says while giving her a loving kiss.

"Well, I guess we are lucky that it's the weekend. Now we only need to do the Baptism, and this might take a day or two."

Next Monday, an unexpected news takes by surprise the students of West Genetics….

* * *

Ok, now that's that. So... next chapter the action will start. Kazuya might/WILL get a beating. As for the other's... stay tuned for more! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I would like to apologize for the wait, I was a bit busy as of late. Also, this chapter might be a bit short but please do bear with it, after all this is a transitional chapter for Ichigo and Satellizer.**

* * *

Monday morning. You can hear whisper among the students of West Genetics.

As for what this whisper contains, well, as unbelievable as it may sound, the untouchable queen has taken a Limiter.

Everyone in West Genetics knew that she, Satellizer El. Bridget has never spoken to any of her fellow students, and that she could not stand being touched by others. An example was a male student from the previous institution she attended, East Genetics. The poor bastard was traumatized for life.

Currently in class. The professor is doing a lecture on stigmata.

"Stigmata are special tissues that grant superhuman abilities to Pandora and Limiters. They are created through two methods, the first by reverse-engineering the cells of Maria Lancelot, the first Pandora. The second method Stigmata are created is by directly extracting tissue from the core of a defeated Nova. The practical use of Stigmata was developed by Gengo Aoi. Due to the fact that Stigmata came from the Nova, there is a chance it can take over its user and turn them into a Nova as well, respectively called Nova Form. Because of this, Stigmata is considered double-edged swords…"

Paying "close" attention to the lecture, Ichigo can't help but think, "Wow, I knew that things will become interesting when I came here, but so much has happened in the last 4 days."

Taking a look at his left, he sees the woman of his dreams, as she is listening to the lecture.

" _First I find Satella, then we have the best night of our life, and afterword I become her Limiter."_

Closing his eyes and concentrating on the stigmata that has been implanted on his back, he gets an all too familiar feeling, while remembering the events that have transpired 2 days ago. The face of the faculty members that practically screamed the word "impossible" when they saw him hand in hand with Satellizer.

Also, the information he got from Zangetsu after the Stigmata was implanted was even more interesting. It seems that the stigmata that Satellizer bears, are called Heroic Stigmata. Heroic Stigmata is the Stigmata of the late Pandora-hero Kazuha Aoi. Following her death in the 8th Nova Clash, it was discovered that some of her Stigmata had survived and mutated, now producing over three times the energy output of a normal Stigma.

As to how he obtained this information, well… let's just say that the night after they performed the baptism was a very "interesting" night. Why may you ask? Well, when the spirit of a young woman appears in your inner world where only you and your Zanpakutō, things are bound to take an interesting turn.

 **Flashback to the night in question.**

"Ichigo…" An astonished voice calls towards Ichigo.

Responding, "What's the matter Zangetsu?"

"Ichigo, I believe that you should come inside your inner world. We seem to have an interesting…"visitation"…"

Ok… now this attracted his attention.

Inside Ichigo's inner world.

Appearing inside his inner world and opening his eyes, Ichigo is surprised to see 2 people standing before him. One being his Zanpakutō, as for the second, a young woman, that has amber coloured eyes and back-length dark blue hair with the sides tied to her back. Her uniform is similar to Satella's but is coloured light blue. Like Satellizer, she also has a rather large bosom…ok, eyes up.

Staring at the young woman before him Ichigo is at a loss for words.

"You know, staring like that at a woman is bad manners." She says with a giggle.

Composing himself, "…Sorry about that, but, I wasn't expecting this…" He says while looking towards her.

"Alright… now I don't want to sound rude or anything, but who are you and what are you doing here?"

Looking at the young man before her, she smiles and says, "This will be a long story, so we beater seat down."

 **End of flashback.**

 _Now that was interesting, to say the least. So she is a part of Kazuha Aoi soul, so by extending she is Kazuha Aoi herself. And apparently, she resides in the Heroic Stigmata, while observing and recuperating, since the stigmata themselves where placed in different people, that takes time. And it seems she has chosen Satella as the main bearer, so her soul is slowly recuperating inside her… now that I think about it, isn't she just like a Zanpakutō? But still the information I got from her was quite something: Stigmata and Nova, the connection between the 2; Pandora and Limiter and what it truly means to do an Ereinbar Set; the general information about this world, now that was most helpful, and last but not least, it seems that a permanent connection has opened between Satella and me, and from what Zangetsu has told me, Satella will be able to access a part of my power with this, and eventually she herself might gain ability's similar to that of a Shinigami, the only difference being that she won't need to exit her body to use her power, her body itself will be able to manifest the throw her Stigmata's._

With Satellizer.

Feeling a gaze on her she turns her head and finds Ichigo watching her. A small blush appears on her face accompanied by a smile.

She still can't seem to believe the last few days, after all, the thing that she thought impossible has come to be. First, she finds the person her heart was waiting for, then she was able to touch him without feeling disgusted, afterwards coming the best night of her life, and now here he stands beside her as her Limiter.

Others might say that she did all this without thinking and that she will regret the night, or better said the nights they spend together since then, but she knows that no matter what happens from now on, she will have someone to lean on, and confine to when she is bothered by something, be it any hour of the day and night.

 _Speaking of which, I will need to speak with Ichigo about moving together, he only went to his room to get his things before bringing them in my room, and since then he didn't even go to the boy's dormitory. So we better deal with this as soon as we can, before we get in trouble, after all even if we are partners, that's still the girl's dormitory… I can't believe I'm thinking about this. If someone told me a few days ago that I would be alright about sharing a room with a man I would have told them their crazy…_

A few minutes late after classroom.

Turning toward Ichigo, "Ichigo, we need to talk about something…"

A few moments later.

"So you want to move in together?" Ichigo says with a sly smile on his face.

Nodding her head, "Yes, it would be much easier for both of us that way…" She says with a blush.

"Much easier for what, Satella?" The teasing in his voice intensifies.

Rising her face, and seeing the teasing look on his face, Satellizer's blush intensifies as she remembers the past few days, or better said the past few nights.

Seeing her blushing so much that steam might come out of her face, "I'm joking Satella. And yes I would like it if we were to share a room."

Taking a few moments, "Also afterword's if you could, would you show me around the city? I need to buy a few things, and I don't really know the place."

Hearing all this, warm feeling courses through and with a smile, "Oh my, Ichigo, are you asking me out on a date."

Surprised by her counter, he takes a moment to calm down, "Yes I am. So, what do you say "your highness"? Would you allow this lowly one to take you out on a date?"

"Well, since you put it like that, I guess I don't have another choice. I shall grace you with my presence." With a smug look.

Looking at one another for a few moments, they both start laughing.

"I must say Satella, you sure would make a good actor." He says as he whips a tear from the corner of his eye.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself."

A few hours later, the Headmistress office.

Hearing a knock on the door, Sister Margaret rises her head and says.

"Enter." To her surprise, she sees Satellizer El. Bridget, followed by Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Good evening, Headmistress. Sorry to bother you, but, Ichigo and I would like to make a request."

Hearing this, she is surprised for a moment, but then she remembers how 2 days ago the 2 teens standing before her have become partners. " _I must say, that sure came as a surprise, I mean, who would have expected, Satellizer El. Bridget, accepting a Limiter. And by the looks of it, and the rumours spreading through the school, I believe I know what they may need from me."_

"Good evening, Miss Bridger, Kurosaki-kun. How may I help you?"

Stepping forward, Ichigo begins, "Headmistress, Satella and I would like to request to be moved to a common dormitory. I'm sure you already know, but 2 days ago we become partners, so we decided it would be better for us to live together from now on."

Looking at the teens before her, _"They look more like a young married couple then partners. And I must say, the sure work fast don't they?"_ A giggle escaping her.

"I understand. Well then Miss Bridget, I must ask you as well, is what Kurosaki-kun saying true?" While turning toward the young blond woman.

"Yes, Headmistress. We would like to move in together from now on." She says unflinchingly.

Taking a few moments to think, "Well then, Miss Bridget, Kurosaki-kun." While opening a drawer from her desk and taking out a pair of keys, "Here are the keys to the room you will be using from now on. After you finish packing your things and move in, I would like you 2 to return the current key you have in your possession to me. Is that understood?" She asks as she passes the pair of new keys to the 2 new tenants."

Reaching his hand and taking the keys, "We understand Headmistress. We shall bring you the keys later today." Bowing and exiting her office, Sister Margaret can't help but let out a pleasant smile, as she looks at the back of the 2.

A few hours later in the new dorm.

Satellizer and Ichigo finish unpacking the last of their belongings.

As they watch their new place (love nest), they go towards the big bed I the middle of the room and drop themselves on it.

While taking a deep breath, Ichigo says, "Well, now that was done, I must say, this place is pretty nice. A big bed in the middle of the bedroom, a kitchen on the side, the bathroom has quite a big bathtub as well, and there is also a fully equipped living room."

Raising up and taking Ichigo's hand, she pulls him up, "That's not all. Look Ichigo, there's even a balcony with an ocean view here."

Taking her in his arms for a hug, as they look at the ocean, they see the sunset, a truly beautiful view.

Satellizer snuggle in his arms, "This really is a nice place…"

Realizing that the night is coming, "Aha, I guest were too late huh…"

"Too late for what?"

Tightening the arms around her waist as he puts his head on the nape of her neck, while taking a deep breath of her sent, "Our date…"

Reaching her right hand and waving it through his orange hair that seems to have the same colour as the sunset, she whispers in his ear. "Don't worry Ichigo. We have time. We can go tomorrow if you want."

Placing kisses on her neck, then on her check, and stealing her lips in the end, "Your right, we have all the time from now on, but before that…" Looking down, "I believe we should get something to ear first, what do you think?"

Now feeing her hunger, she blushes slightly.

* * *

Next day, after classes, Ichigo and Satella walk thought mall, hand in hand while looking for a few clothing shops…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! I had zero inspiration till now. I'll try to keep it going from now on. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

A week has passed since Satellizer el Bridget and Kurosaki Ichigo meet, and in this short time, many things have changed for the two teens.

Some for the better, while some not so good.

First of all the two have become official partners. Meaning that a Stigmata from Satellizer el Bridget has been transferred to Kurosaki Ichigo, and thus creating an Ereinbar Set. This has come with quite a few changes for the two teens.

In Satellizer's case, her original low synchronization rate with her Stigmata has drastically increased, in only 24 hours reaching 60%. Although from the tests that were done on the following days, the result has shown that the synchronization rate seems to be raising continuously, although at a much slower pace, statistics showing an increase of 0,7% per year.

This, of course, has brought an increase in power, practically doubling her power level, all while making it more stable by a dozen times (somewhere between 6-7 times better).

Of course, this has made quite a bit of chaos among the leadership of West Genetics Academy and those of the Chevalier.

As for Kurosaki Ichigo, he had quite a surprised the next day.

His original spiky orange hair has turned pitch black, while his original brown eyes have become red, as such making a nice contrast with Satellizer's own blonde hair and blue eyes.

It has also taken him quite some time looking in the mirror before coming to terms with his curent looks.

After all, while the change does suit him even better than his old looks, while also making it so his appearance was no longer out of place, as such escaping his automatic delinquent tag, the sudden change has couth him completely unprepared.

Following their Baptism, both Satellizer and Ichigo have experimented with the conscious link that has formed between them.

A Pandora and a Limiter use their Ereinbars to synchronize their senses during combat.

The end results surprising them both. It seems that not only are they able to share their sense completely as such forming an Ereinbar Set, but they are also able to communicate through their link, with absolutely no problem.

Secondly, the two of them have gone on a few dates, as such sharing some of their own pasts with each other, all while learning more about each other.

Ichigo for one has found that the girl that has stolen his heart can easily be described as being cold, mean, and ruthless when it comes to her enemies and those that pose a treat to those she cares for, while at the same time being shy and sensitive with those she cares for, while also being a very loving woman that puts the need of those she cares for above her own.

As for Satellizer, Ichigo Kurosaki has proven to be genuinely compassionate and empathetic towards others. A man that seems to have been 'born to protect'.

Both turning out to be very compatible with one another.

Some instances proving quite funny.

One such moment is when Ichigo discovered his partners 'love' for hamburgers. The only thing that he was able to think about was the question, 'How?'.

As for Satellizer, she has managed 'to pick up' on one of Ichigo's hobbies. Jogging.

This has proven to be quite a beneficial thing for her, although the first 3 days have proven quite challenging without the use of the Stigmata powers. Although this did not stop her. That and the fact that both of them turning out being quite competitive individuals certainly pushed her on.

 **Currently**

"Come on Satella, you can do better than that!"

Two teens can be seen running on the jogging track around West Genetics.

A boy of 5,9 hight wearing a gray tracksuit and a girl 5,6 high, both sweating slightly.

"Oh just you wait Ichigo, soon you'll be the one struggling while I'll be the one laughing!"

"Hmm, and how many years from now will that happen?"

A sly grin can be seen on Ichigo's face as he looks at Satellizer.

As for the girls in question, she was sweating quite a bit, while being out of breath, as her cloth stick to her skin from the perspiration, showing her attractive figure.

"Oh, now you've done it!"

Suddenly she begins picking up speed and slowly reaching Ichigo.

"Now that's more like it!"

And just as he finishes speaking, he suddenly feels himself being pulled.

Disbalancing, he falls down.

"Hey! Now that's cheating!"

He feels a weight on his waist, followed by a pair of hands looking with his own.

"Hmp! Everything is fair in love and war!"

This was non-other than Satellizer, who was currently saddling Ichigo's waist while pining his hands as she looks at him with a coy smile.

Seeing her smile, Ichigo lets out a chuckle.

"Is that so... then you won't mind me doing this!"

Appling some force, Ichigo roles them, managing to pin Satellizer under himself.

"Well then, my beautiful Pandora, by you're theory what should I do with you now?"

"Hmm..."

Adopting a thinking look while keeping the sly smile on her face, she answers.

"Well, if I were in you're place I would start with a kiss, just saying."

"Oh, a kiss you say?"

"And where should I kiss? Maybe here on you're check? Or here on you're nake? Or maybe here..."

Lowering his head for the third time and taking her lips with his own.

"...here on your lips?"

Just as he was about to pull his head and look at her, Satellizer frees her arms and takes hold of his head bringing him back in another heated kiss, while answering between breaths.

"My...lips...for now!"

A heavy make-out session follows, as the two kiss passionately, as Ichigo's hand goes toward's Satellizer's hips and breasts, as she puls him even deeps into the kiss, as she moans into his mouth.

Breaking up after a few minutes, both pant heavily while looking at each other with lust in their eyes.

"Apartment?"

"Apartment!"

Two hours later both Ichigo and Satellizer can be seen coming out of their apartment's shower while wearing satisfied smiles.

"Well Satella, we beater change and go cafeteria, we only have an hour left till lessons start."

"Oh, I think we have enough time till then."

"Maybe, but I prefer to rest a bit between lunch and class."

Looking at Ichigo, Satellizer nods.

"Alright then. Let's get ready."

Ten minutes later as they finish dressing, Satellizer was doing Ichigo's tie.

Finishing, she gives him an overlook and smiles.

"There, all done. Well then, let's go!"

An hour later. Instructor's Yu-Mi Kim's lesson.

"Genetics, out academy for extra-dimensional affairs, is an institution that trains Pandoras, warriors that oppose the extra-dimensional Nova."

"I shouldn't even have to tell you this, but Pandora's are ..."

Lessons were going on all while the student's were paying attention.

At the end of the lesson.

"Now. before you are dismissed, I remind you all that next week the Carnival is being held. I wish to remind you all that the Carnival is a contest where Pandora are pitted against each other to determine their ranking of strength. Limiters do not take part in it. There is a Carnival each season at all Genetics academies to determine the strength rankings of cadet Pandora's in their class years, underhanded tactics may be used and killing is also allowed. Every few years, there is a worldwide cadet Carnival for the students of the various Genetics academies to determine the world rankings. As such, take caution and good luck. Dismissed!"

"Hmm, now that sounds rough. What do you think Satella?"

"Well, the participation is mandatory, so I will participate as well. Besides this is also a chance for Pandora's to gain real battle experience, all while learning how you are compared to the others. It's hard but necessary."

"Guess you're right. After all, Wst Genetics is both a learning and a military institution. That and the fact that you Pandora's are both the first and last line of defense against the Nova's."

Stopping for a moment, Ichigo closes his eyes while thinking for a moment.

"Alright, I have an idea."

"Turning toward's him, Satellizer ask.

"What idea?"

"Well, let's just say that if I'm right you'll both get lot's of extra battle experience, while also learning a few more things about me."

Seeing his serious expression, Satellizer frown for a moment.

"Alright then. Let's go...

* * *

 **Alright, now I'm finally done with the introduction. In the next chapter the original Canon for the Freezing series start. Now this should be interesting!**


End file.
